It Starts With A High Lighter
by Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta
Summary: "Collage was worse than everything. You went to California for the summer after grad, looking like a 14 year old and came back, a fucking Victoria Secret model. The truth is, I'm completely and totally in love with you."


**Unfortunately I dont own The Host. Or Ian... God I love Ian, and I, Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta absolutely LOVE IAN O'SHEA! Anyway here I go! BTW if you read this before 05/07/13 I updated it.**

"Melanie," Wanda whined. "You have to go. Jared is going to be there. Don't  
you want him to see how hot you look."

"But I don't do dresses," Melanie whined back to her best friend.

"Who ever said you had to wear a dress?" Wanda said as she pulled out a white tee, shorts, and converse from Melanie`s closet. "Oh, almost forgot," she squeaked. Wanda ran to her bag and pulled out two high lighters, a neon green and a neon pink. She threw the green to Melanie, who easily caught it. "It's a high lighter party after all."

"Whose party is it after all."

"Ian's. He invited me -well of course he did we are best friends- and told me to bring along you because Jared is going to be there."

"Oooh, Ian," Melanie teased. Melanie had known about Wanda's crush on him since 10th grade.

_Wanda had been sleeping over and Melanie had stayed up late. She had started to stir in her sleep. Melanie had figured she was having a nightmare and went to wake her up when she heard it. _

_"Ian," Wanda moaned, "Ian. Ian. Ian." Melanie's face went pale, when she realized what Wanda was dreaming about. Having. Sex. With. Ian. As her mind registered what was happening, Wanda continued to moan his name. Melanie had to stifle her laughter. _  
_The night morning she confronted Wanda about it. Wanda at first denied it, but soon admitted she had like Ian since last school grade, 9th grade._

She loved to tease her about it. "Maybe tonight is the night he will come and sweep you up off your feet. Your night in shining armour. Your Prince Charming. Your-"

"Shut up! Or else I tell Jared about how you touch yourself at night, moaning his name," Wanda giggled. "Oh Jared. Jared. Jared."

Melanie's mouth dropped, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Okay. Okay. I will stop."

"Good. Now let's go." She grabbed Melanie's hand and pulled her out the dorm and in to the elevator. Melanie bounced on the balls of her feet, nervously. Melanie had liked Jared since 9th grade. She had been only been a Freshmen and Jared was a Junior. They had just started dating a year ago. But, Jared had yet to take her V-card. The ding of the elevator had knocked Melanie from her thoughts.

Wanda grabbed Melanie`s hand and pulled her across campus towards to boys` dorm. "Hurry up!" Wanda squealed. Ignoring the elevator, the ran up to two stories of stairs and to Ian and Brandt`s room. Wanda grabbed the door knob, just as someone was opening it. "Ian!" Wanda squeaked, jumping in his arms. Melanie smiled at them, they would make a really cute couple.

Wanda with her blonde hair and blue-silver eyes, was beautiful. During high school Wanda`s body had been of a 12 year old girl. Now a sophomore in collage, she had grown curves, of a women. She now had c-cups and her body had a bit more muscle. She about 5`3".

Ian, though was 6`2" with a strong muscle build. He was the team captain of the soccer team. His jet black hair and sapphire eyes made him even more attractive. But, Ian never dated a girl. Not once, even though girls would go out of there way to try and get a date. They would stop him after class and twirl their hair and giggle at everything he said.

"Hello to you to, "Ian laughed as he set Wanda down. He turned to Melanie, "Hey, Mel. Jared's inside." Melanie skipped off to find Jared, looking back at Wanda and Ian.  
"Come on," Ian spoke in his deep, masculine voice that made Wanda want to drool. He tugged her hand in to the door. He grabbed a blue high lighter and drew on her in the stomach area. She looked down at the drawing. It was a bunch of smiley faces and hearts. She blushed as Ian continued to draw on her.

"Stop," she giggled.

Ian stood up and got close to ber ear, so she could hear over the music, "Why?" Her breath halted. He laughed and pulled away. "I'm gonna grab us a drink." She nodded as he walked away, disappearing in to the crowd.

"Would you like to dance?" a deep voice said from behind her. Wanda jumped and spun around. Standing in front of her was a fiery red head, about six feet. His once white shirt was now covered in drawings and scribbles."I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw a gorgeous young woman standing alone. I figured, might as well give it a shot." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Wanda smiled at this guy, "I'm Wanda."

"Bernard, but everybody calls me Burns." Wanda giggled at the man. She thought it was cute that a guy came over to flirt with her. She then thought, what the fuck? What harm could come?

Wanda grabbed his hand and started to grind on him. Previous to getting ready Wanda had a shots of whiskey, making her slightly drunk. Through out the dance she was practically dry humping him.

Ian had been getting the drinks, but was stopped by Melanie, who was looking for Jared.  
"Ian, I know you like Wanda."

"Wh-w-what?" he stutterd.

"I know you like her. I'm not stupid. So man the fuck up and ask her out because I'm tired of seeing her dry hump that guy, over there," Melanie pointed to Wanda.

Ian's eyes went wide at what he was seeing. He ran over there and punched the guy in the face.

Burns knocked to the ground, "what the hell, man?"

"Ian! Stop!" Wanda shrieked, but it was to late, Ian was on murder mode. He hated this guy. He hated him because his Wanda was grinding against him.

The two boys wrestled on the ground, attracting attention. The crowd around them was building. Just then Jared broke through the crowd. His eyes went wide at the sight off the two boys throwing punches at each other. Jared went for the back of Ian's collar of his shirt and pulled him off. Ian lunged back for another punch at Burns, but was stopped by Wanda putting a hand on his arm. It calmed him. Burns was being pulled off the ground by his friend, Nate.

"Alright," Jared shouted. "Everybody! Clear out!" There were groans of annoyance throughout the crowd as it slowly became smaller. Burns still stood there as Wanda continued to calm Ian. "I think if would be best if you left," Jared told them when the last person walked out. The only people who were left were Ian, Brandt, Wanda, Melanie, Jared, Burns, and Nate. Nate nodded and helped Burns out the door.

"Leave," Wanda spoke after a few seconds. Jared and Melanie looked at her curiously. "Leave," she repeated. The coupled nodded and slowly retreated out the door. Brandt stared at Wanda who continued to whisper comforting things into Ian's ear. He got the message, walking off to his room.

Ian had yet to speak. Wanda went to there bathroom to grab something to wrap around Ian's hand. She lead him back to his room and wrapped his hand. He still had not spoken.  
Wanda was walking out his bedroom door to leave when he finally spoke, "you want to know why I did it. I'll tell you. Just please don't leave." She nodded and shut the door. Wanda walked over to Ian's bed and sat while he sat in his desk, across from her.

"I did it because. I did because I couldn't stand it... Watching you grind against him and his hands roaming you body," he took a deep breath. "I can't stand watching another guy touch you and flirt with you. It makes me so angry. It makes me want to puke. I want to kill any guy who touches you like that besides me."

"How long have you felt this way?" she questioned, never looking him in the eyes "About me?"

"Since the 6th grade. When puberty hit. I started to fantasized about you-"

"What type of fantasties Ian?"

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded. Ian took a deep breath. "I'd fantasize about you letting me touch you. About making out with you on my bed. Letting me take you, on that chair, my bed, the desk, hell even the tree in the front of the boys dorm. You letting me make you see starts and making sure you can't walk the next day.

"Collage was worse than everything. You went to California for the summer after grad, looking like a 14 year old and came back, a fucking Victoria Secret model.

"The truth is, I'm completely and totally in love with you."

Wanda gasps at Ian's revelation. She kneeled in front of him and took his hands in her. "Ian," she whispered.

He looked he in the eyes, "I'm so sorry, Wanda. I didn't mean for you to find out. Just forget everything I said. I don't-"

"Ian," Wanda covered his mouth with his hand. "Ian. Shut up," Wanda remember there game from when they were little. She was a soul called Wanderer and Ian was her human. "I, the soul called Wanderer, love you, human Ian. No matter what I might become."  
He chuckled at there old game.

"Now," Wanda stood up, "what did you want to do to me?" She smirked and put thumbs through her side belt loops. She kicked off her shoes. Ian stared at her amazed as she slowly pulled down her shorts and slowly lifted her shirt off her, leaving her in red lace panties and a red lace bra. He leaned back in chair, staring at her. A faint blush flashed across her face

Ian licked his lips and got close to her ear, "I think red is my new favorite color." Wanda giggled and nodded.

"It's a strange world."

"The strangest."


End file.
